


Say What You Mean

by sozmom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam said Ronan he meant Ronan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Mean

When Adam said Ronan he meant Ronan.

Ronan was used to hearing his name and knowing it meant other things to the people saying it.

Declan never meant anything nice when he said Ronan. It was said with disgust or anger or shame.

Gansey said Ronan and meant _stop, please think about what you're doing, Ronan why?_

Matthew said Ronan like he wanted something. _Please oh pretty please._

Noah said Ronan and it was a triumph, a successful rendition of murder squash, a terrible joke.

Blue's Ronan was an amused insult. Like one would fondly call some one a bitch or a shithead.

But Adam - Adam said Ronan and he meant Ronan.

Because when Adam was angry with Ronan he'd say Fuck You Lynch.

When he was in wonder of the things Ronan made or did he'd tell him it was wonderful - it was awesome.

When Adam wanted to be affectionate he called Ronan a loser and slip his hand in Ronan's, a _look_ on his face that spoke louder than any words.

And when Adam was exasperated at him he'd sigh, shake his head and walk out of the room.

Because when Adam wanted to say I love you he said it with gentle touches, lips on lips and on skin and at the top of Ronans stubbly head. He said it out loud, barely a whisper on top of Monmouth's Roof.

Adam said Ronan and he meant Ronan because there wasn't anything else he meant to say. He'd said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Drabble about these nerds. They've been on my mind since I finished TRC. Enjoy!


End file.
